


Day Twenty Five: Sex Toys

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass dildo sits in the bottom of his bag through all of the trip. He knows it was a joke, a gag gift given to him by Misha, but that doesn't deter him from using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Five: Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The glass dildo sits in the bottom of his bag through all of the trip. As the team rounds the country from con to con, Jared feels the weight of it more and more.

He knows it was a joke, a gag gift given to him by Misha, but he doesn’t throw it out even though he’s tempted to. There’s a fairly large bottle of lube that goes along with the toy, but Jared hasn’t touched it either.

The thing is huge, bigger than three of his fingers, and he’s never had anything up there. He’s not about to, but it crosses his mind a few times a day. The amount of times he’s thought about it during a panel and had to adjust himself is innumerable.

Tonight is the night that he gets his hotel room alone to himself with no one to bug him for hours on end. It’s the perfect opportunity, and he’s not going to chicken out, he tells himself.

He locks the door and makes sure he’s the only one with a key to it, and then he’s pulling the glass out of his bag. It’s about six inches long, and his fingers go around it, but it’s still daunting.

It’s cold in his hands, heavy. It sends a shiver down his spine. He sets that and the bottle of lube down on the big bed. He strips down to nothing, just his skin exposed to the cold air of the room.

He kneels on the bed, spreading his legs wide. He laughs at the awkwardness of this all. There’s an anxious air floating around in the room, yet there’s no one but him.

Jared sighs.

He picks up the bottle of lube, reads the label, and then drizzles some on his hand. He warms it up by rubbing some of it into his skin, slicking his fingers. He gets his hand behind him and worms a finger to nudge at his hole.

It makes him jump at the sudden intrusion, but he keeps going despite it. The first finger barely feels like anything, a pressure perhaps, but nothing more. The second one, however, burns. He pulls his hand away from his ass to re-lube his hand.

The third and fourth fingers _ache_. It hurts in a way he’s never experienced, and for a brief moment he thinks he’s doing it wrong until one of his fingers strokes over his prostate. His cock jerks, and then he’s coming across the sheets.

Jared gasps, strokes himself with his other hand, and he doubles over, head pressed against the pillows. It feels so good, too good to stay sitting upright.

When his dick is done spilling across the sheets, he slumps into the mattress. For a moment he thinks he’s too tired to even move, but then he is, lifting himself back up into position, blinking sluggishly.

He holds the dildo in his hands to warm up the glass a little bit. It looks like balls of clear class were melded together, ridges forming in it, and Jared hopes it feels as good as his fingers did.

The head of the dildo is freezing cold, and it makes his erection flag. Jared pushes it a little harder. His muscles tense, and he has to work to keep them relaxed. He can’t get the dildo in, and it’s becoming more frustrating than exciting or pleasurable.

All at once it’s pushed in. He forces it, which probably isn’t his best decision, but once he’s got his hand off of it, it is so good. His cock starts to thicken, to fatten and curve up towards his belly, the muscles there twitching.

“ _Hnng_ ,” he breathes out, dares to moan louder as the head of it starts to hit good spots.

He grabs the base of it and starts to pull it out, shove it back in. Jared calls out, has to grapple at the sheets to keep himself upright. If he were standing or on his knees any way other than kneeling, they’d be buckling.

The glass of the dildo warms up and then his dick starts to jump, pre-come dripping from his slit at an almost constant rate.

Why didn’t he does this sooner, he asks himself.

It’s not going to take him long to come even though he just did not ten minutes ago. His stamina isn’t what it used to be, but this could be the way to get himself to be able to come twice in a row like he used to.

Sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead, and it makes his skin glisten, catching the light of the room.

Jared has to shove his head into a pillow as he screams. His cock shoots come all across the covers, untouched, and it hurts a little.

The dildo slides right over his prostate, and it makes black spots dance at the edge of his vision.

He pulls the thing out, jerks himself the rest of the way through his orgasm.

Jared falls against the mattress, completely boneless. He feels pleasantly buzzed like after drinking five or so beers, and his limbs are totally limp against the bed. Jared pulls the blankets up with all of the strength left in his body.

He falls to sleep.

When he comes to, the room is bright with light. He doesn’t remember turning on the lights, but then Misha is standing over him.

“Come on, wake up, sleepy head. It’s time to get back on the road. Hey, Jared, I . . .” Misha’s talking stops, and Jared looks up at him. His sleepy haze is gone in an instant as he sees where Misha’s eyes are trained. The dildo he used is still covered in lube and come, sitting right on the bed for anyone to see.

“How did you get in here?”

“Jensen gave me a key.” Misha says quietly, not tearing his eyes from the glass that's making little rainbows appear on the wall as the sunlight goes through it, filtering in from the window. The curtains are pulled aside, and Jared sighs, frustrated.

“What? I took the key away!”

“I might have snuck in, besides the point. Did you, uh, like it?” Misha gestures to the toy, and Jared blushes bright red. He pulls the sheets up higher on his chest to hide himself. He nods slowly, and Misha’s gaze darkens. Misha nods thoughtfully, and then he’s draping himself over Jared.

His cock is a hard line felt even through the denim of his jeans and the duvet Jared’s under.

“Jensen’s not going to be ready for another hour, so we have all morning if you’re up for it.”

It sounds sort of like a question, and Jared groans in acceptance, thrusting his hips up to grind with Misha. He pulls back the blankets, and only then does Jared remember he’s naked.

He flushes again, but Misha just whistles lowly. He trails a tongue down Jared’s chest, licks the head of his cock.

“I want this in me,” Misha whispers, and Jared moans. 

So, the gift may have been a joke, but without it, Jared would have just had to keep dreaming about Misha sucking him down to the base of his cock. Now he knows how it feels, and even better, he knows how he tastes on Misha’s tongue.

Jared no longer has to adjust himself because of the gag gift he was given, but because every time Misha passes him he whispers dirty things in Jared’s ear.

He can’t wait for the next panel.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
